Giovanni and the Rotating Floor Tiles
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: So ever wonder what was up with the relationship between Giovanni and those rotating floor tiles? Including random wooden chairs, twitching Team Rocket Grunts, and a slightly, but disturbingly OOC Giovanni all for the sake of comedy! Oneshot


**…I'm honestly not sure where this idea came from… Maybe it's because I decided to play FireRed today but I forgot I restarted it and I was just chilling in Giovanni's Gym.**

**But yes it's supposed to be silly, somewhat stupid, and short. And probably not all that great because this is my first time attempting to write something that's not serious in the slightest and that's supposed to be "funny". Also, don't worry. Giovanni's not "gouge your eyes out with a rusty spoon" kind of OOC until the VERY end. **

**Anyway, it would still be nice if you read (and reviewed). And didn't flame.**

**Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Giovanni and the Rotating Floor Tiles**

It was a simply marvelous day at Fuego Ironworks, as the sun was shining overhead, cute, little Pokemon were scampering about, and the flowers were swaying in the breeze almost like they were dancing!

But then…

Team Rocket came, bringing doom to the land.

The bright day somehow turned to a dreary night, the Pokemon took shelter in armed tree fortresses, ready to attack at any moment, and all the flowers stopped dancing and died.

Anyway, a female Team Rocket Admin, followed by three Grunts entered Fuego Ironworks. Fuego, the building's founder, was standing around doing absolutely nothing when the Team Rocket Grunts jumped him. Then they began to bind him to a random chair they picked up on the way there. I mean, you never know when a wooden chair could come in handy.

Fuego squirmed in the chair under the watchful eye of one of the Grunts. The Admin surveyed the layout of the building while the other two Grunts stood guard outside the Ironworks.

"Who are you people?!" Fuego demanded to know. "And what do you want with my Ironworks?"

"Surprised to see us?" the Grunt said, oblivious to the fact that he was not about to answer Fuego's quarry at all. "People were all saying we disbanded, but obviously we are still here! We're always here, showing our faces even if we did brake up! Which we didn't, just so you know. Always lurking in the shadows are we, doing stuff and not breaking up or disbanding in any way, shape, or form! Does this surprise you in the slightest foolish…" The Grunt paused for a moment to read Fuego's nametag. "…Fuego!"

"Um, maybe it would if I knew who you guys were," Fuego replied. Just then, the red-haired Admin approached them, and forcefully knocked the Grunt out of the way.

"_We_," she said sharply, glaring at the Grunt twitching on the ground, "are Team Rocket, the greatest criminal organization in the world! We are now stretching our control to the Sinnoh region, starting here, Fuego Ironworks!"

"But why?" Fuego asked, puzzled. Yeah seriously, what was so special about the Ironworks anyway?

"Actually, I have no idea," the Admin replied. "But I'm sure our Boss had a great, diabolical plan in store for this place!"

Just then, a somewhat hunched, shadowy figured appeared in the doorway.

Speak of the devil!

The serious looking, well-dressed man walked into the light, and was revealed to be none other than Team Rocket's own Giovanni!!

Giovanni's hard eyes scanned the area, nodding in satisfied manner.

"A surprisingly job well done," the Rocket Boss commented. "Now leave me be!"

The Admin saluted her superior, and dragged the Grunt's now motionless body out the door.

"What do you want with me?" Fuego cried.

Giovanni mumbled something along the lines of, "I just don't understand why they didn't gag him too," before answering his question.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Giovanni snapped. "But your building on the other hand…"

Then Giovanni proceeded to step on a rotating floor tile behind Fuego.

"Wheeee!" he said, stepping from tile to tile, spinning around the room. He giggled joyously as Fuego watched on, confused and rather disturbed.

So _that's _why Giovanni always had rotating floor tiles installed…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Readers: What the hell did I just waste my time reading?**

**Darkflame414: -hides- Please don't kill me! Hehe…**

**Um yeah, I hope Giovanni didn't mentally scar you or anything.**


End file.
